Soup for the Soul
by RiceCakeUsoppDono-Seeds
Summary: When Usopp suddenly gets sick, it's up to a mere cook to care for him. One-shot, and a slight bit of SanUso because why not? Also based off the fact that it is said that Usopp has never gotten sick.


Soup for the Soul

"But Nami-swan~ Why do I have to stay and watch the boat instead of that moss-head?" Sanji asked as Nami, Robin, Zoro, and Chopper had gotten off of the boat.

"Because Zoro already offered to take us to town, and Chopper has to get more medicine to take care of Usopp."

'That's right...' Sanji thought to himself. After leaving Punk Hazard, Usopp had come down with an unusual sickness. It was weird to Sanji because Usopp had stated that he has never gotten sick before. Now, they were at this Island, Luffy had wandered off to god-knows-where, Robin and Nami had gone out to shop, Chopper went to get some medication and nobody, well Sanji, didn't care about where Zoro went. Now, they left Sanji, just a mere cook, on his own to care for a sick sniper.

"Shit…" Sanji thought to himself as he paced back and forth along the Thousand Sunny. He wasn't good at caring for a sick GUY. Oh, how he yearned to take care of a sick Nami. He'd care for her, and feed her, and maybe even bathe her. But no, it just HAD to be Usopp. Sanji grumbled to himself before passing by Chopper's office. He couldn't help but to take a peek inside, and the sight nearly made his heart drop. The sigh was heart-wrenching. Usopp, once a cheerful guy at times, was laying there sickly in the bed. It looked as if a ghost had taken all of his energy away, and left him in just a gray shell of his own body. Nobody should have to go through such pain, and it saddened Sanji to see him, a dear comrade, in such a drastic shape. Usopp was laying in bed while breathing a bit hard and sweating. Sure, it may seem like a regular sickness, but to Sanji it was more than that...It was scary to see him in such pain. The poisonous gas from the island must have gotten to Usopp. Sure, he'd be a bit more calm if it were Luffy or Zoro, but for some reason he felt horrible when Usopp was sick. But, what the hell was he suppose to do!? Was he suppose to fix him soup? Is he suppose to give him liquids or solids?

"Dammit!" Shouted Sanji to himself before storming into the kitchen. He was going to cook his heart out until the poor boy felt better.

The walls were spinning around Usopp as he examined the office around him. "Damn." He groaned as he sat up in the resting bed. He was still unsure of how, and why Chopper had stuck him in the room. It was just a small cough...Well, it started out as a small cough, and ended up with him passing out and developing a fever. He didn't that he was sick. This wasn't just some made up sickness that he would always think of though. This was the real deal.

""How long have I been asleep?" Usopp groaned before coughing into his hand. He felt like shit. Hell, he was shit at the moment. His lungs ached due to them being filled up with the fumes of the poisonous gas from Caesar. No one else but him had gotten sick from the gas. It didn't bother him much, but he was a bit envious. Everyone was gone and left him on the boat to fend for himself. How was he suppose to fend for himself? What if some sea-bandits came and invaded the ship?

"G-Gah!" He cried out before hunching over and hugging his stomach. Just the thought was making him come down with 'fear-of-sickness-and-sea-bandits-itis.' How was he going to survive this?

"Chopper! Where are you!?" He shouted out loud, but the only thing that could be heard was the echoing of his voice throughout the 'empty' ship.

"Shut up!" Sanji shouted before kicking open the door with his foot. He had a gas mask on, to keep away any gaseous fumes the sick fellow may have been spewing, and a tray of soup in his hands. He settled on making him a light rice porridge to help him feel better, though it wasn't made from love like something he would make for Nami and Robin.

The startled patient had shrieked before grabbing the covers. He hadn't expected someone, especially Sanji, to still be on the boat still. He had thought that everyone would have been gone.

The blonde man had lightly placed the tray on Usopp's lap, and took a seat next to the bed before speaking through the gas mask, "Are you feeling any better?" Sanji asked as he watched his friend eat.

Usopp opened his mouth to speak, but nothing had came out. The gas had rendered his vocal chords useless.

Sanji, with a raised curled eyebrow, had shrugged his shoulders and moved the gas mask from his face to get a better look at Usopp. Even if he was sick, he still looked...cute. The way his large puffy hair went down to his back, and how his nose seemed to twitch when he ate was just so adorable. He made a mental note of nearly everything the sniper would do. Sanji sighed to himself before lighting a cigarette. Man, Chopper was going to have a fit if he found out that he was smoking around a sick Usopp, and from the fact that he was smoking in his office. But, the cigarette was the only thing keeping him calm when he was around Usopp. Oh, how he longed to be near him most of the time, but they each had different things to do during the day, and they both slept at different times of the night.

He took a drag from his cigarette, and turned to gaze into his friend's eyes before speaking again, "Do you like it?" He asked before his eyes widened, and his cigarette had fallen from his mouth and landed on the floor. To answer his question, Usopp had leaned over to place a small kiss onto the chef's cheek before managing to whisper with his frogged voice.

"It's perfect."


End file.
